


The Forgotten

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty carefully trails his finger tips along Harry’s throat and along the younger wizards pale cheek, feeling the way his smooth skin vibrated under his finger tips as the younger wizard whispered to outlawed and almost forgotten deities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't been updating for a while, there are some work being done up the road from my house and the workers have knocked the broadband or something so no one has wifi and probably won't for the next month or so while there's work on.
> 
> A world without wifi is not a world I want to live in.

\---

Barty carefully trails his finger tips along Harry’s throat and along the younger wizards pale cheek, feeling the way his smooth skin vibrated under his finger tips as the younger wizard whispered to outlawed and almost forgotten deities.

He’s patient as he waits, enjoying the sight in front of him, he can feel Harry’s pulse as his fingertips brush against a fragile throat. Barty can feel how Harry breaths, his whispered words tumbling from his pale lips.

Barty smiles as Harry’s breath stutters, his words roll off his tongue only to be forgotten almost as soon as they were said.

Barty moves his hand, cups the younger wizard’s cheek in his hand and grins, insanity clawing at the back of his mind as Harry willingly leaned in to his touch.

“Not many would prey to those of old, love.” Barty tells the shorter wizard, stroking a thumb across a flushed cheek.

Harry smiles, and Barty’s heart jumps in response, “Well, there aren’t many like us, now, is there beloved?”

\---


End file.
